A Cadookie love story
by FoxxyUnited12
Summary: Cadence has fallen in love with Rookie.But they have to learn how to make their love strong even through the toughest situations.When will they confess to each other?ALL QUESTIONS ANSWERED IN THIS FANFIC! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,everyone!Another Club Penguin fanfic.**

* * *

At the EPF tower,Rookie,PH,Jet Pack Guy and Dot were at a meeting with The Director,who was assigning them missions. He(she)finally came to Rookie and said,"Rookie,you'll have to search for a special ring I have lost in the Dance Club and bring it back to the HQ."

"Yes sir!"Rookie said saluting and ran out of the room.

Meanwhile,at the Dance Club,Cadence and The Penguin Band were rocking the place with crowds of penguins watching and the end of the song,Cadence grabbed mic and said to everyone,"That's all for today!See y'all next time!"

Just then,Rookie ran into the crowded he searched for the ring,he tripped.

But just as the crowd cleared,Rookie saw Cadence and they locked eyes but their moment was ruined when Stomping Bob shouted pointing at Rookie,"Who's he?".

Rookie stood up and introduced himself."I'm Rookie."

"Oh I've heard of you."Petey K said."You're the goofball of the Everyday Phoning Facility!"

"Well,ummmmm..."Rookie said under his breath. He didn't know what to say. But mostly because of Cadence herself.

"Umm,can you guys keep a secret?"Rookie asked.

The Penguin band looked at each other and nodded.

"OK,follow me."Rookie replied.

He led them to the Everyday Phoning Facility. As they entered,Rookie told them,"EPF doesnt stand for Everyday Phoning Facility."

"IT DOESNT?!"Franky shouted but Rookie put his flipper on his mouth to shut him up."Shhhhhhhh!"Rookie whispered.

He stepped onto a platform and a secret elevator opened and they all entered and went up. They stopped at a room filled with agents.

"EPF stands Elite Penguin Force."Rookie explained.

"Woaaah."Franky awed.

"Rookie!"a voice shouted,startling turned to see a brown penguin holding a green puffle."Who are they?"

"PH,this is the Penguin Band and Cadence from the Dance Club."he told her.

"YOU TOLD THEM THE SECRET?!"the girl yelled.

"Don't worry Paige!They promised not to tell!"

"They better not." PH said. "Oh yeah. The Director wants to see you."

They six entered a room with the Director signing some forms. She looked up.

" Rookie. I see you have brought new people. Have you found the ring?"

"Oh no! The ring!" Rookie shouted, putting his flippers on his head." I forgot!"

" Oh you mean this ring?" Cadence said, taking a purple ring out of her pocket." I found it in the night club so I decided to keep it until I find the owner."

"Wow, your'e smart!", Rookie exclaimed. Cadence blushes and smiles back at him.

"Thank you, Cadence." The Director thanked her."I think it is time for you guys to go back to the Dance Club."

"Yeah.I have a song coming up in 5 minutes." Cadence confessed. Just as she and the others were leaving, Rookie stopped her. "Ummmmm, Cadence, I was wondering if you could, well, come to my igloo?"

"Um, yeah, sure." She smiled and ran off to catch up with the band.

_At the dance club..._

Cadence was dazed. A date!Well it wasn't EXACTLY a date but it did feel like it. Just as they entered Stombin' Bob stopped in his tracks. His Stompin' Senses were tingling. He looked straight into Cadence's eye and could tell what was going on. He folded his arms.

"Alright, tell me who the lucky guy is." Stompin Bob protested, giving her his 'Tell-me-what-the-fish-is-going-on' look.

Cadence just stared at him like he asked her if there was a pimple on his beak."W-what do you mean?", she asked.

"You know! The guy you're in love with!"

Franky,Petey K and G Billy stopped cold. "WHAT?!"

Cadence blushed. "I-I'm not in love with anyone!",she lied.

Bob raised an eyebrow."Oh really? RAVEN!"

Raven(from That's So Raven)came to the ordered her to get the vision and so she did.

_Through her eye_

_The vision runs,_

_into the future..._

_Here it comes!_

***Cadence and Rookie are hugging and they stare at each other then ...***

Raven snapped back to definetly did NOT want to see those two kiss.

"Oh snap!" she exclaimed."She's in love with Rookie!"

There was an akward slinece between them. Then there was a huge burst of laughter. Cadence hung her head. She couldn't bear the humiliation of everyone knowing she has feelings for Rookie. She quickly ran home and lay on her bed, feeling depressed. She was like, ;( .

At 10:30 p.m. , there was a knock at her igloo door. She didn't answer, so the visitor just let himself in.

"Cadence?"

"Rookie?" Cadence called.

Rookie saw her tear brimmed face and gasped."Cadence!What's wrong?",he asked.

She still didn't answer. It was bad enough that her friends knew her WAY would she let ROOKIE know. Not today. Not here. Not now. She just had to wait.

Rookie sat by her bed and hugged her.

"My friends found out my secret." she said. It's not like she was lying. They DID find out.

"That's terrible.I know how you feel."he hugged her tighter.

"I was supposed to come over to your'e igloo,right?"

"Well,seeing you like this,I understand that you didn't come." he smiled warmly at her. His smile made her want to cry more. Not only because he was so nice to her,but because she was so glad he was there for her.

"So you wanna hang out at the Dance Club tommorow?" Candence asked.

"Sure!"Rookie answered. He hugged her again and left.

Cadence smiled. How could she ever live without him?


	2. Singing together

**Let me just give a huge thank you to the first 2 reviewers of this fanfic for supporting it :). And also a thank you the Cadookie haters for NOT flaming the fanfic XD.**

* * *

At the dancefloor, Rookie waited for Cadence. He spent 10 minutes signing autographs before she finally came in.

"Sorry."she said." Had to sign autographs."

"Same."

Just as they were talking, a huge crowd of penguins rushed in. And before you could say LOL, Cadence had lost Rookie in the jungle of penguins.

"ROOKIE?!" she called.

Rookie turned around and followed the sound of her voice. After a while, they finally found each other.

"Let's rock this place!" Cadence suggested. Before Rookie could protest, she dragged him onstage.

"WASSUP EVERYBODY!" Cadence yelled into a mic, sending the crowd into a roar of cheering.

"Before I sing you this song, would like to present you ROOKIE!"

The crowd went wild again.

"Um, Cadence." Rookie whispered to her. " I need to talk to you... BACKstage.

As Rookie dragged her, she yelled into the mic again," HOLD ON PEEPS!"

Once they were backstage, Rookie whispered to her," Remember last night when I told you my friends found out my secret?"

"Yeah..."

"Well..." Rookie stammered a little." I can't dance. Or sing."

Cadence stared at him in shock then hung her head in shame.

" I should have known better than to think someone could do something just because I could..."

Rookie looked with sympathety in his eyes.

" Well I could try... But, I JUST CAN'T!"

Cadence stared at him.

"Rookie, no one will EVER disrespect you! Who do you think you are, a mascot or a maggot?!"

Rookie stared at her.

"Ok, scratch the maggot part. But you can do this! Just do what I do."

Rookie hung his head, thinking about it.

" Please..." Cadence pleaded. " We can do this."

Rookie slightly opened the curtains, looking at the screaming fans as they cheered their names.

"CADENCE, ROOKIE, CADENCE, ROOKIE, CADENCE, ROOKIE!"

He smiled at Cadence and said," Let's do this."

"Awesome!" Cadence replied and gave him a high-5.

They jumped out of the curtains together and sing 'Evacuate the Dancefloor by Cascade together ( I am NOT going to write the lyrics this time! When I did and I tried to submit it didn't go through so I had to write the WHOLE document all over again :( ! )

After their perfomance, Cadence congratulated Rookie. " I KNEW you could do it!" she said, hugging him. "I love you- THE SONG! I loved the song we sang together.". She blushed, trying to cover up her words.

When she turned away, she face-palmed. " WHY did I have to say that?!" she whisper-yelled at herself.


End file.
